Piggies
The Piggies are (as their name implies) a trio of young mischievous piglets, and supporting characters in Disney's 2014 film Home on the Range. They are voiced by Bobby Block, Keaton Savage, and Ross Simanteris. Personality Like their father Ollie, the three piggies are optimistic, but also playful and enthusiastic. They hate it when Jeb ruins their fun by stealing their can they were playing with, and even fight the old goat to get it back. Being piglets, they love to play and wrestle, and are shown to be easily impressed by anything. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' The piggies are first seen during the "Little Patch of Heaven" sequence with their father Ollie. They are later seen playing with a tin can, which eventually ends up on Jeb's property. The piggies attempt to get Jeb to give back their can and call him a "can hog." They then clash with the old goat until Mrs. Calloway breaks it up. When Maggie later arrives on the farm, the piggies stare at her with awe and wonder, as do the other farm animals. Maggie manages to endear the piggies by showing them her sleight-of-hand tricks. After eating an ear of corn that she pulls out of her ear, Maggie belches in front of the piggies who then mimic her, much to Mrs. Calloway's disgust. Maggie later tosses one of Jeb's cans for the piggies to play with against the old goat's wishes, claiming it to be "a family heirloom." Later, when Pearl's livestock face losing their farm due to a bank notice that she hasn't been able to pay yet, the piggies and farm animals all become distraught. Meanwhile, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace go on a quest to capture outlaw Alameda Slim and use the reward money to save Little Patch of Heaven. After some time passes, the farm animals start to worry about the cows, including the piggies. Ollie manages to calm everyone down by shouting to get their attention, to which the piggies stare at him open-mouthed. He then tries to lighten things up by telling the piggies and the farm animals that there's nothing those cows can't do. In the film's climax, the piggies help the three cows (who have returned from their journey) battle a disguised Alameda Slim after he attempts to kill the bovines. The piggies and the farm animals succeed in defeating Slim, who is then arrested by Sheriff Sam Brown. After Pearl uses the reward money to pay the bank's debt for Little Patch of Heaven, a photographer takes a picture of Pearl and her livestock, with the piggies and the other farm animals smiling save Jeb. The piggies are last seen mimicking Buck's martial art skills and dancing with all the other farm animals as they celebrate Pearl's farm being saved and re-opened. Gallery clippigs2.gif|Piggies normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_048.jpg Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 052.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_076.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_081.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_082.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_101.jpg Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 124.jpg PearlandFarmAnimals.jpg Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Pigs Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Character groups Category:Character trios